


In a Tight Space

by yellowbound



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbound/pseuds/yellowbound
Summary: I accidentally read 'bed sharing' as 'shower sharing' and while this fandom can never have enough bed sharing fic, I thought there should also be some shower sharing fic, so this is that.





	In a Tight Space

Cassian was thrusting her into the shower before she even had time to think about it. “Take off-”

He didn’t get the next words out before Kay was shoving _him_ into the shower, practically on top of Jyn. “Take off your clothes. Both of you. Now.”

“Close the door,” said Cassian.

“I have helped-”

“Kay! Close the _door_!”

The door slammed shut, as Jyn hurriedly peeled off her clothing, Cassian following suit. The toxin would’ve covered every inch of them. They had only been in it for minutes, holding their breath, but it would work its way through their skin, if they let it. So into the tiny shower on the transport they went.

The water from the overhead spray was enough to drench both of them, but Cassian still made her move around, turn around, raise her arms, making sure she got clean everywhere. His grip was harder than it needed to be, but Jyn realized that was panic.

After she did the same to him, they were left standing face to face, still breathing hard, as the water poured over them.

One of Cassian’s hands was gripping her wrist, as he brought the other up to move her hair out of her face. He was very careful to keep his focus on her face. She couldn’t do the same, not without getting water in her eyes, but instead she closed them as his hand moved along her cheek. She tried desperately not to think about their closeness, but, well. She wasn’t getting away from it.

“How long do we-”

“Kay will let us know.”

_Kay_. “He’s helped you undress in the shower before?”

That got her a startled laugh. “I think it’s more accurate to say he’s undressed me before throwing me in the shower.”

“Ah. Big difference.” She didn’t particularly want to know how that whole sequence had occurred, given Cassian’s line of work and his reluctance to talk about it.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. His panic, Jyn realized, had scarcely dissipated.

She tilted her head slightly into his hand, and said with a smile, her eyes still closed, “I’m fine.” She brought her free hand, the one that wasn’t being held in a vice grip at the wrist, up to his hand. “You?”

“I’m okay,” he said, barely audible. Jyn wasn’t really convinced. She didn’t think the toxin had gotten to him - he was still on his feet, still talking, still breathing. She suspected it had brought back some memory, something he would rather forget. There were plenty of those, between the two of them.

“We’re okay,” she said, trying to be reassuring.

“ _You can come out of the shower now._ ” Kay’s voice was so loud in the small space they both jumped, slipping and bumping into one another.

Jyn, cursing, asked, “How does he do that?”

“He is programmed to know exactly how to pitch his voice so it will carry through various types of doors,” said Cassian, smiling as he turned off the water, sounding more like his droid friend than he realized. Kay’s obnoxious intrusion seemed to have calmed him down in a way she couldn’t. That made her hurt unexpectedly, but she told herself Cassian had had plenty of time to get used to Kay’s odd way of caring, and very little to get used to her clumsy, unpracticed attempts.

“Remove Kay from the door, please,” she said, as Cassian let his hand fall from her wrist. He gave her another smile as he quickly left, shutting the door behind him, giving her some privacy. Kay truly wouldn’t care that she was naked, but she was uninterested in dealing with his “Cassian has explained to me that humans feel vulnerable when naked” comments.

Especially since, at this moment, it would be far too accurate.


End file.
